The Unexpected Member!
by Pandagirl09
Summary: I included my OC into this story and she is the main character. Her name is Phoenix. I took many scenes from the Hobbit but I started to write this story so girls could put themselves in Phoenix's place. Phoenix goes along with Thorin and Company on there adventure and she does have a crush on Bilbo. (always writing more to it) Warning: not put into chapter format.


On a street there lived a fourteen year old girl named Phoenix. She lived in a world where war and diseases thrived but in her world there was also peace and love. Freedom to write and speak whatever you wanted. Her world would be forgotten to her for the world she was about to witness was one filled with total peace, on one side, but an equal amount of evil in the other. That great land was growing ever so slowly and more powerful by the minute. This land was Middle-Earth!

To know Phoenix you must understand what she thinks about her people and her world. She loves art and music, she tries her best with sports but they do not suit her. She likes her computer and T.V and you would think she might be a little heavy for watching T.V and playing on the computer, but really she is a tall and slender teenage girl. What she lacks in athletics she makes up in intelligence and maturity. Every time she finds a show or movie she really likes, she will research it, then day dream about how she could fit in the story. She understands that things need to happen for a reason and that affects what she does in her day dreams. Sometimes she hopes that maybe one day she or someone would make a machine that would allow her to live out these daydreams in a more real environment. She knows that it is along way off before anything like that would even be thought of. So she just excepts it and goes on with fantasizing.

One day she found a book; this book was so wonderful, it is extremely hard to put it into words how she felt about it. She watched a movie called The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, a movie that her father was watching although she thought she would never like anything to do with dragons, trolls, goblins, orcs, wizards, and hobbits, this movie grabbed her by surprise and she was thrown into a world of excitement and adventure. She loved it so much she decided to read the book and see if the book could live up to the movie. The book, by surprise, blew the movie out of the water. She consumed all her free time with looking up the actor's other movies and shows that they did before The Hobbit. She even grew a crush on the lead actor Martin Freeman. Not just because he was a great actor but also because he was a great Bilbo and playing Bilbo brought out the best actor in him.

Meanwhile, in this other world called Middle-Earth Gandalf the Grey, one of the five only know wizards and known by the hobbits as a wondering wizard but by many others as a wizard of wisdom, had been talking to Thorin Oakensheild, son of Thrain and rightful ruler of Erebor and the Lonely Mountain, in the Prancing Pony inn. Even with this inn's friendly name it was not at all safe, later when four hobbits come on their quest it will prove that no where in this world is truly safe or friendly. But that tale is for another time. Thorin and Gandalf were talking about Thorin reclaiming Erebor from Smaug the terrible and Gandalf was deciding whether to help and promote this quest. Because he had some suspicions that Smaug might join an evil man named the Necromancer. He was not all entirely sure the Necromancer was a real threat at the time. So Gandalf had decided to help Thorin Oakensheild and Company on their quest to reclaim Erebor, which would restore peace out east and take the threat of Smaug away. There was only one problem left, that was to find a hero, Thorin had already searched most of the roads east of the Misty mountains, most of the heroes were fighting each other in far away lands. In the west there are little to no heroes to be found so he and Gandalf went for the next best thing, a burglar! Gandalf knew right away he would need a hobbit and a Took at that. Gandalf new Belladonna Took and he also knew she had a son named Bilbo Baggins so he decide to pay him a visit. Before he went to go see Bilbo he went to Rivendell to seek out Galadriel. Galadriel, also know as Lady of Lorien, surpasses nearly all others in beauty, knowledge, and power. He wanted to see if she had any words of wisdom she would like to share with him. He respected her for her mighty powers and grace.

It toke Gandalf about four days to reach the beautiful city of Rivendell by himself. Once again he was amazed by the beauty of the architecture of the buildings set next to the Misty Mountains. [Gandalf would always continue to be amazed at what the wise and properous elves have built no matter how many times he visited.] Gandalf meet with Elrond as he does every time he comes to Rivendell and they exchanged stories and conversations. Elrond and Gandalf were coming to the steps of where the white council would meet. This stunning artiectail balcony over looked where the the sun would set, from here you could see the flowing streams and beautiful buildings of the valley. At the end of the balcony was Galadriel the most beautiful elf in all of Middle-Earth. She has long blonde hair and eyes as beautiful and as gorgeously blue as the Great Sea.

Elrond left Gandalf so he and Galadriel could talk alone and as soon as Elrond left Galadreil turned to Gandalf and said in her softest voice "I know why you are here, you seek knowledge from my mirror." Gandalf with a smirk on his face, because he is always impressed with her power of telepathy, followed her down into the grove where her magic water mirror was kept. Once they had arrived Galadriel toke up a pitcher of water and poured it into the bowl. Gandalf looked down and saw a girl; this girl was Phoenix.

Gandalf looked at Galadriel with surprise and said to her "why has your mirror shown me this? I do not understand."

Galadriel looked at Gandalf and said " You wish to go see Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. You know that he may not be easy to persuade to go on an adventure and this mirror has shown you a way to make sure that he will go."

"So, this girl from the race of men can persuade Bilbo into helping us on Thorin's quest!" said Gandalf uneasily "Yes, this girl can do that and much more. I have a feeling that she may know what the future willl hold for Middle-Earth. Her sense of foresight is many times stronger than mine and Elrond's combined. I will make you a gateway to her world if you wish" said Galadriel

Gandalf than said "Thank you for your help Lady of Lorein! I will never be able to repay the debt I owe to you for your help."

Later that night Gandalf meet with Galadriel back at the grove. As they stood Galadriel toke up her right hand with the swiftest of motions and said a spell in her most quietest of voices. When she was done moving her hand in the form of a threshold she turned to Gandalf and said "You must hurry I can not keep the gateway open very long. Get the girl and bring her back as quick as you can. When you pass through the door you will not come back to Rivendell but you will have arrived somewhere in the Shire."

Gandalf the Grey than at that moment nodded his head towards Galadriel and walked in through the threshold between the two worlds. He found himself in a room with little nick nacks and posters on the lilac colored walls that had pictures on them of places in Middle-Earth and at the corner of the room he found a bed with a girl sleeping that looked just like the girl he had seen in Galadriel's magic water mirror. He was quiet as a hobbit one might say and touched her shoulder with a slight nudge. At that moment the sleeping girl awoke with a surprise and saw a very tall man that looked just like Gandalf. Her first thought was that he might be a robber. She got up and ran to her door to go get help but then at that moment Gandalf shut the door with his staff and with a loud bang. He looked at her with his most intense face and said in a quiet but stern voice "You must come with me you are needed at once!"

Phoenix was very frightened and said "Are you a robber a thief?" Gandalf then replied in his grandest voice "NO, of course not I'm Gandalf the Grey one of the five wizards of Middle-Earth!" Phoenix looked at him with a flummoxed face and said " If you are the real Gandalf the Grey than what are four realms of Middle-Earth?" Gandalf said in reply with a big smile on his face "That is very simple my lady I know Middle-Earth like I know every crack, every crevices, and every twist on my staff. There is Mordor, a nasty place full of evil, Gondor, one of the homes of the race of men, Eriador, home to the Hobbits, and another is Rohan that is where Helm's Deep lies. Are you satisfied with my answer?" Phoenix stared at the wizard with amazement and said " I will come, for you must need me very much if you have made the enormous effort to come to a whole another world for my help!"

Gandalf and Phoenix than stepped through the threshold into Middle-Earth and just behind them the gateway closed. The two were now just feet from being on the Shire standing in front of Gandalf's horse and buggy. Phoenix with all the amazement of being just feet from in the Shire actually cried a little, it was very unusual for her and she made sure that Gandalf didn't see, for that might show him that she was very weak. At that moment Gandalf realized that she would not fit in with the Shire. Not one bit! So he toke her to the back of his buggy to get one of his provisions, that he had prepared before he knew about the girl. He put a dark green cloak round her shoulders and toke a step back and looked. Still thought she didn't fit in so he banged his staff on the dirt path and with a flash Phoenix the teenage girl from the race of men was now a three foot seven inch hobbit. She had a green and yellow dress, and she had two big hairy feet. She looked at Gandalf and was almost angry for what he had done but then as she started to walk around she realized the opportunity Gandalf had just given her. To be able to see how it feels to be a hobbit, one of the many day dreams she had. She looked at Gandalf and said "Thank you very much Gandalf! I will help you through out this journey with what ever you need."

Gandalf looked back at her and said as confused as ever " Who said anything about a journey?"

Phoenix at that moment than realized that she couldn't tell him about the book and movies for if she did then she would have to try to explain to him what a movie is. That would lead to television and that would ultimately lead up to hobbits and creatures of Middle-Earth with cell phones! So she said instead " I have the power of foresight like your friend Galadriel the elf." From that point Phoenix and Gandalf hopped up on to the front of the buggy and rode to Bag-End. As they rode along Gandalf was happily smiling and waving to who ever pasted by from small hobbit children playing with new toys to adult hobbits raking their gardens. Phoenix remembered to keep her head down and covered her face with her cloak's hood. It was the adults she was scared of not the children because rumors would start to spread like wild fire. Under her cloak she was smiling as happy as ever to be where she always wanted to be. She was also smelling all the magnificent smells of the oak trees, freshly fallen pine needles, and anything else that was growing around the Shire.

As the path twisted and turned it soon turned into a stone path and they went up a little slope and they stopped at the top. Phoenix and Gandalf then dismounted and walked a little further up the path until they had reached the top a rolling hill that had a small circular green door with a small garden in front with the most beautiful flowers see had ever seen. At that moment Phoenix knew this was the very house of Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo himself was walking out the door to go and sit down on a small bench just outside his door and smoked his pipe. The funny fellow looked up at Phoenix and stared at her in the eyes confused why a girl hobbit that looked his age was standing outside near his front gate with a tall wizard he didn't recognize.

So all Bilbo could think of to say was "Good Morning!" and Gandalf said, as Phoenix knew he would say, "What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

As Gandalf was talking with Bilbo in their famous conversation Phoenix just listened as they went on and on but she didn't want to make a big impression on Bilbo just because she knew somethings just needed to happen. When Bilbo finally asked what was Gandalf's name was he answered "I am Gandalf and Gandalf means me!"

Bilbo replied by asking "And who is she? Is she your helper or something?" Phoenix felt a little insulted but she replied any way and said "Phoenix at your service and no I'm not his helper I'm one of his friends!" She only knew one way to properly introduce herself in that world and she knew he would hear that again. Bilbo replied "Bilbo Baggins at yours!" with a fake smile on his face trying to be polite. When Bilbo finally got annoyed he said "Come tomorrow for tea and Good Morning!" and scuttled back into his little hobbit-hole.

Gandalf said to Phoenix "I just need to put something on his door and than we can go." Phoenix wanted to stay for she wanted to get to know Bilbo a little better. She walked up to Gandalf and said in a serious voice "Gandalf I will stay her at Bag-End with Bilbo and I will meet you here tomorrow with the dwarves" Gandalf was puzzled and said "I will do as you wish but why do you wish to stay?" Phoenix answered "I just have to do something before we head out on our quest." and with that Gandalf smiled at Phoenix and started to walk down the stone path back to his buggy.

Phoenix sat on Bilbo's bench and stared out on to the Shire. She wanted to absorb everything she could. The stone bridge, the beautiful green grass, the sound of happy birds whistling a little tune as they built their nests, hobbit children playing with each other, and the one thing most of all she loved to watch the hobbits say hello, shop, and sing and dance through out the big hobbit market down by the water mill. Bilbo had been watching her through his small round widows with interest as he did his everyday chores. Soon Bilbo couldn't keep his interest to himself and decided to go outside. When Phoenix heard his big green door open she didn't do anything but on the inside she was freaking out because she was about to talk to her favorite character of all time of any story. He walked slowly down to the bench and sat down next to Phoenix and lit his pipe. He looked as though he didn't care and was just interested in smoking his pipe. Phoenix knew he wouldn't have came out of his little house just to smoke his pipe again. As Bilbo sat there he didn't say a word so Phoenix started the conversation "So, you are the famous Bilbo Baggins of Bag-End! Your mother is Belladonna Took, a rich and adventurous lady, and your father is Bungo Baggins, known for doing nothing unexpected, and he built your home with her money. You must love having the most wanted house in the Shire."

Bilbo looked at her with such a confused look he almost coughed out his smoke ring than blowing it. He didn't know how she knew this; he doesn't even really know who this young hobbit girl was and yet she defiantly knew who he was. Bilbo replied by saying "How do you know my parents? I don't even know who you are?" Phoenix laughed and said "I've been talking with Gandalf and he use to know your mother" "Did he tell you anything else?" said Bilbo with curiosity. Phoenix could only think of the fact about how his great-great-grand uncle, Bullroarer Took's victory of knocking off the goblin king's head and inventing the game of golf at the same time so she told him about that. He chuckled a little and nodded his head and said "Yes, I heard that crazy tale before but I meant did he tell you about anything out there any thing about what lies east of the Shire?" Phoenix felt stupid for not thinking he would ask about that. She hesitated a little but said with a sigh "Gandalf did not tell me what lies beyond the Shire but I have heard that the elves of Rivendell sing joyous songs all day and dance swiftly through the night with silk dresses and clothes. I have heard about the beautiful mountains with the snow peaks and great views, and I have also heard rumors about the trolls, giant spiders, and evil goblins but all unexpected journeys need the challenges!" Bilbo nodded with confusion and just didn't take the hint. He invited Phoenix into his home and they went inside.

Phoenix walked into his hobbit-hole and saw several pegs on the wall next to the door and the long tunnels that ran through the hill, which Bilbo called home. Bilbo being polite as he was to all his guests, unless they were asking him for a loan or if his relatives would come by like they always would to see if he would hand over Bag-End to them, and asked her if she would like a cake and maybe some wine but Phoenix didn't want to have any wine since she was only fourteen but said yes to a little cake. As Bilbo scuttled to his kitchen, Phoenix walked around Bag-End looking at his map on the wall marked with his favorite walking routes and she loved to look at how the sunlight came through his round little windows. She admired the little clock on his mantle and she studied the two pictures above the mantle of Belladonna Took and Bungo Baggins. Memories came flooding in as she looked around of all that would take place. Bilbo a little later came back saying "I have left the cake on the table in the parlor. You can eat it when ever you feel like it but you might want to eat it soon before it gets cold."

Phoenix almost ran when she heard him because she couldn't wait to see the rest of the house especially the parlor where the dwarves and Gandalf and Bilbo would talk about the quest for Erebor. She sat down and ate the cake and Bilbo sat down on the other side of the table and tried not to stare at her but he looked at her time to time and a thought kept on coming to his mind that there was something different about her, maybe she wasn't entirely a hobbit, but to him this was obscured and he just dismissed the idea every time it came to him. By the time Phoenix was done with her cake and Bilbo and her had sat down in his small living room and talked for several hours about old tales and stories about Middle-Earth, Bilbo more than Phoenix, it was night time and Bilbo showed her to his guest room. Phoenix snuggled under the blankets and Bilbo wished her a goodnight from the doorway and headed for his bed.

The next day Bilbo and Phoenix did little chores around his house and when it was late at night they heard a loud ring of the doorbell. Bilbo rushed to the door thinking it was Gandalf but Phoenix knew it wasn't and she ran to the kitchen to grab a ton of bread, lots fruits and cheese, and a barrel of wine. When Bilbo let Dwalin, a strong and muscular dwarf, in and showed him to the parlor he was surprised to see tons of food was spread out on the table. Dwalin laughed and showed himself to the food because Bilbo seemed to portray himself as not expecting visitors but yet set out a buffet of food. Dwalin sat down next to Phoenix with a thump which surprised both Phoenix and Bilbo. As soon as Dwalin sat down and started to devour the food another loud ring came from the door and once again Bilbo ran to go answer it. That left Phoenix and Dwalin alone for a moment Phoenix didn't say a word because honestly she was a bit scared of him. In the book he seemed big and a bit friendly but seeing him in real life in the eyes of a hobbit he seemed extremely packed with muscles and ten times scarier because of how he ate with great force.

Balin was the next of the dwarves to arrive. Balin, a wise dwarf with a funny white beard, followed Bilbo into the parlor. As soon as Balin entered the room Dwalin and him started to talk as if they were brothers, and they were, but Bilbo had no idea. Bilbo stood at the doorway almost afraid to sit with these dwarfs, that he didn't know, but Phoenix got out of her seat and stood next to him because she knew that more were coming. Next Fili and Kili, brothers, came and once again Bilbo ran to the door. This time Phoenix came with him because she defiantly didn't want to see that whole feast when all the dwarves arrived. Fili and Kili looked like two boy band rockers, they were slimmer than all the other dwarves, and they didn't really have much of a beard. Then Bilbo followed them into the parlour but Phoenix stayed at the door because she knew that there would be more and she would let them in to give Bilbo a break. Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, and Gloin were next and Phoenix opened the door before Bilbo had any time to get there and so he was bombarded by five more dwarves making their way to the parlor. Bilbo got really mad at Phoenix and headed straight in her direction. When Bilbo got to her he was madly whispering " Why on Earth did you open that door to these random dwarves from out of nowhere into my house? Can't you see they are making a mess out of this place?" and Phoenix answered " Just trust me they will be gone soon and in the end you will thank me for opening this very door!" Bilbo was extremely flustered and said "Fine!" even thought he didn't understand what she meant by the end. Just as he was about to ask her about the end she gently pushed Bilbo with a nudge away from the door and she held up one finger to indicate to hold on one second and at that moment she opened the door before there was even a knock and four more dwarves came in with a pile because they had fallen except Gandalf of course who was at the very back and can keep his balance better than any Dwarf. With that Bilbo was amazed at how she knew that more dwarves were coming at that very moment.

Gandalf with a smirk on his face was very happy to see both Bilbo and Phoenix. Everyone came in and Bilbo followed the dwarves to the parlor while Gandalf and Phoenix were talking for a moment. Gandalf asked curiously "So, what did you do while you were here?" and Phoenix answered " I just was exploring Bilbo's interesting home!" Gandalf wasn't really sure if that was what she was doing because who would be interested in a regular hobbit home but than he remembered that she wasn't from Middle-Earth but he was also suspicious if she was all in good heart or was she tempted and now working for an evil purpose. So, Gandalf went to the parlor but Phoenix went to the living-room because she didn't want to see the big mess they had made of the parlor.

When Phoenix heard the last of the song "That's What Bilbo Baggins Hates" she decided to join the dwarves, Gandalf, and Bilbo in the parlor because she couldn't wait to hear Thorin talk about the quest for Erebor. The room was lit only by a few candles for their dark business. Thorin started to speak with everyone around the table except for Bilbo and Phoenix who were standing behind him in the doorway. He talked about how he has been wanting to reclaim Erebor for a long time, the map of the Lonely Mountain, a little about the dangers of the journey, and a lot about the reward of all the treasure in Erebor. Than came the part about finding a burglar. Thorin said with a loud and stern voice "So Gandalf has chosen our burglar Mr. Baggins" and at that moment many of the dwarves started to mumble about that choice and at the same time Gandalf came out of his chair and said in a loud and angry voice "If I chose Mr. Baggins as a burglar than a burglar he is!". All the dwarves stop their complaining and Thorin went on about Bilbo's role as burglar. In the middle of Thorin speaking Bilbo fell on the floor and shouted "Struck by lightening, struck by lightening!" and that's what anyone could get out of him for a long time. So Dwalin took Bilbo to his room and laid him on his bed and they continued to talk about their quest. Phoenix had come into his room the same time Dwalin carried him in and she sat at the end of the bed. She looked around his dark room and saw books, clocks, and a small dresser with other things here and there.

After an hour or two went by the dwarves had piled into the living-room and were about to sing "Far Over the Misty Mountains Cold". So Phoenix saw that Bilbo was awake but just staring at his dresser by the side of his wall and told him in a soft voice " The Dwarves are going to sing again. Do you want to come with me to the living-room?" and Bilbo said in a mad but sleepy tone "Why would I want to hear them sing? They made a mess of my house, they invite me on adventures I don't want to partake in, and they don't even sing good." Phoenix said "Trust me you would want to hear them." so Bilbo, who was still a little sleepy, just made his way to the end of his bed and sat next to Phoenix and he rested his head on her shoulder as if they were best friends. They listened to the dwarve's song together and Bilbo imagined the treasure, the new lands, and a fabulous journey but all Phoenix could think about was what was she going to do on this now perilous journey with Trolls, Goblins, and the dreaded Smaug.

Phoenix and Bilbo went to the living-room and as soon as they entered Gandalf said "So are you our burglar or not?" and Bilbo replied "I don't know!" and Gandalf said in a stern voice "Well you have been thinking for far too long!" Bilbo and Gandalf than had a private conversation about joining them and the dwarves and Phoenix had left for the parlor to leave them alone.

All the dwarves would say nothing but about Bilbo being the burglar and Phoenix was a little mad for them under estimating Bilbo because she knew what he could really do. So to get the dwarves' minds off the adventure for a few seconds she asked them what they would like for breakfast. From every which way orders were coming for eggs, ham, toast, and some for fish and Phoenix wrote them all down so she could try to make it for them all the next morning. When Gandalf and Bilbo were done talking Bilbo went straight for his bed room and fell asleep and left Phoenix to find places for the dwarves to sleep so she placed many in Bilbo's spare rooms and on the floor all over the place and she put Gandalf, the tallest person there, on the couch and she pushed over a stool for his feet to rest on since he was so tall. Phoenix slept next to the couch on the ground and everyone fell asleep except her.

All through the night Phoenix was thinking of nothing but Smaug! That dreaded dragon from the North that had taken over Erebor. Everything was just about Smaug and if she is going to survive to see him, is she going to survive while seeing him, and if her being there will get Bilbo killed on this journey but she thought she had to be strong for Bilbo now and she was already too far into the adventure to leave without a trace. So as she was thinking about all of this she was hopping over everyone just to get around and cook them breakfast and Phoenix being as smart as she was cooked all their meals too early and they were cold before anyone awoke. So in the mean time she went out the front door and stood outside in the cool breeze in the dark night. She could see a couple lights here and there from the buildings in the market place for wondering folk traveling in the night. As she was out there enjoying the cool breeze she had flashes of Smaug over and over again. Small flashes of that fire-breather. She was scared and she had a feeling this wasn't the last time she would have these flashes. She went back inside and waited until early morning and until everyone except Bilbo was awake and she reheated them all breakfast over the fire in the brick stove. All the dwarves ate quietly, surprisingly, and they all decided to leave for the Green Dragon Inn but they had written a note about their departure on their quest under the cloak on the mantle.

Just as everyone was going out the door Gandalf turned toward the dwarves and said "I am staying here and waiting for Mr. Baggins!" but Phoenix said " No you go on with the dwarves and I will wait here!" At that moment Gandalf whispered to her "What if he doesn't come? Galadriel told me that you know about..." and Phoenix cut him off there and whispered back " Yes, If she said I knew anything than that must mean that I know what to do." and with that logic Gandalf and the dwarves were off. Phoenix was shocked but not all entirely surprised to find out that Galadriel had to do with her being there. She grabbed Bilbo's waistcoat and favorite walking stick and woke him up immediately so he wouldn't be late for the adventure. Surprisingly when she woke up Bilbo he was all for the adventure and Phoenix knew his Took side had awakened.

Bilbo put on his waist coat and grabbed his favorite walking stick and thanked Phoenix and shut the door behind him leaving Phoenix alone at his house. She was shocked that he had just left someone alone in his house unattended. Since she was going on this adventure to, she ran out the door and tried to catch up with Bilbo.

She had passed many houses and one where a hobbit man was raking his yard and shouted at Phoenix "And where are you going?" showing Bilbo had already passed him and Phoenix shouted back what she always wanted to say "Mind your own business. I'm going on an adventure!" The raker was so offended he through his rake on the ground but Phoenix couldn't stop laughing.

They ran and jumped over rocks and sometimes fences just to make sure they wouldn't be late for the adventure. Once the two had reunited at the Green Dragon Inn Bilbo was surprised but also a little happy to see Phoenix. They entered the inn and at once saw Thorin, Gandalf, and the rest of the dwarves. Bilbo went up to Thorin and said a little out of breath " I will be your burglar!" but Thorin replied "Go to Balin and tell him. He carries your contract.". Than Thorin went up to Phoenix and said "What are you doing here? This quest is not for foolish hobbit girls. Go back to your hobbit-hole and leave this to us!" Phoenix was so mad she found herself yelling at Thorin "How dare you speak to me like that! I know that you are the true king under the mountain but you don't speak to your most useful tool on this journey like that! I know what happens to you and everyone during and after this quest! Good and bad!" The whole room went silent and everyone turned their head toward Phoenix. She knew she went to far and now this would lead to the company's defeat. Phoenix ran out the door and sat outside on the front bench.

Gandalf turned toward the company and said "Go on continue preparing for the journey I will be outside!" and everyone did as he said. Gandalf went out the door and sat next to Phoenix. "What was that?" Gandalf said very confused and Phoenix answered afraid "This power of foresight is not always the best of powers and when Thorin said that I didn't belong here it offended me because as you know I know what will happen and that makes me the most important tool of this company and I hate how they under estimate me and Bilbo!" Gandalf said in a sweet voice "You can't make someone appreciate you when you haven't done anything to show them that you are worth their respect and between you and me Thorin is a little arrogant." Both Gandalf and Phoenix laughed and went back inside. Phoenix apologized to Thorin by saying "Thorin Oakensheild, son of Thrain son of Thror, I give all my respect to you and I will help you on your journey with my power foresight." "Well that explains a lot! I will let you join us on our quest for Erebor but if you threaten the safety of anyone here or threaten our journey we will leave you where ever we are and let you fend for yourself!" said Thorin and Phoenix replied chuckling and shaking her head "If I wanted to end this journey or harm anyone here I would of done it by now and only an idiot would of waited until you started your quest." Phoenix than went to Balin and she signed her name under Bilbo's because there was no other contract but next to her name she but in parentheses (Not a Burglar) and with that they started their journey.

Everyone hopped up on their ponies but since Phoenix was an unexpected member she had to sit with Gandalf on his horse. They were heading east toward Trollshaw and she was thinking about the Stone trolls but she put that thought at the back of her head because she just wanted to enjoy where they were now. She listened to the ponies trot, she watched butterflies flutter past, and she was basking in the rays of the sunlight. They continued on the path for awhile and then they reached the first wooded area. Phoenix was amazed! There was a thick forest that seemed to come out of no where! As soon as they entered the forest it seemed fine with the sweat smell of flowers and a gentle breeze but the further they went into the forest an awful smell arose. Phoenix couldn't tell if an animal had died next to the road or if it was maybe the stone trolls that were in the forest. When the sky turned dark and the stars arose the company and Phoenix decided to set camp. Fili and Kili were set to watch the horses, Bofur was set to start the fire, and everyone else did something to benefit the company's short stay but Phoenix went off into the forest to see if she could find the stone trolls because they were an important part of building Bilbo's confidence. As she pushed away branches and vines she ventured deeper and deeper into the forest. A light appeared in the distance and not a light like the sun but of a contained fire. The stone trolls were there. She sneaked under the surrounding foliage and pushed a little further into the woods to see what they were talking about. Their conversation was much. Only half sentences and talk of food.

Phoenix decided to head back and find Bilbo. She made sure not to make a sound and attract the attentions of the trolls. She made it back to the camp fine. She watched the company, in the bushes surrounding the camp. She watched as Bomber fought over food, how Balin and Dwalin talked like they hadn't seen each other in a long time, and she watched Bilbo just sitting on the log in front her. He sat there not trying to make conversation or even eat the food. He just looked up at the stars, thinking, with his one leg across the other and his hands propping himself up on both sides of him. Phoenix looked at Bilbo with so much amazement it brought a smile to her face. She decided after awhile to tell him what she had found. She walked around the bush and made no sound she bent over and whispered into Bilbo's ear "Come with me. I found something."

Bilbo jolted out of his thinking and turned around as fast as lightening. Phoenix stood there with a smile on her face. He didn't say a word. He saw a fire in her eyes and not of a reflection but a child-like amusement. His curiosity overwhelmed him and he walked over the log and Phoenix held his hand. She lead him under the branches and vines and over the logs covered with moss. Bilbo saw the little Phoenix had seen. He asked her "Are there people over there?"

Phoenix responded with a chuckle "No, creatures of stone are ahead."

Bilbo's eyes widen and a look of terror covered his once smiling face. Bilbo thought to himself who would drag someone else to creatures made out of stone. They could be dangerous maybe even deadly. Who would do that to someone else." As he was thinking a new thought crossed his mind _Why do I trust her? _

By the time Bilbo was done thinking all of his thoughts they had reached the outskirts of the stone troll camp. Phoenix thought to herself about how scary but amazing it was to see three huge stone trolls standing just feet away from her but Bilbo thought only about how the whole situation was crazy. They both hid behind an enormous log. Bilbo and Phoenix made eye contact as the ducked down. Phoenix finally saw his terrified face. She whispered in her lost voice possible "Don't panic. Don't scream. Don't make a sound. Everything is OK. Your fine."

Bilbo still had the same face and loud whispered "Nothing is OK. Why did you drag me here? We could get killed? Are you crazy? What makes you think I want to be here?"

The whole time he was loud whispering Phoenix was shaking her head and tried to say your too loud but it was too late. The trolls had heard them. Bilbo and Phoenix both looked up simultaneously when the woods became silent. One of trolls were now staring down at them. They both got up to start running by the stone troll had reached for each of them one in each hand. Holding them up by one ankle. "Look what I found Bert and William. Two mouthfuls of..." said Tom "Wait what are you?"

Bilbo said "Hob...Burglars." and Phoenix just shook her head and crossed her arms "No, were just Hobbits that's it, plain and simple. No reason to confuse them; they're idiots."

Bilbo looked at Phoenix with a surprised face and said back "Why would you tell them what we are and why would you insult the creature that could eat us in half a second?"

"Well let me restate what I just said they are idiots and so that means that it wouldn't matter what we are. They would still eat us." Phoenix replied

"Are you two hobbits done talking cause we would like to cook you now." said Tom

He covered both Bilbo and Phoenix with wooly bags and tightened the rope at the opening. Both Bilbo and Phoenix put up a fight but they were Hobbits against Stone Trolls. It wasn't a fair fight.


End file.
